walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
All Out War Game Jam
The Walking Dead: All Out War Game Jam was a contest to celebrate the 10th Anniversary of The Walking Dead, where aspiring and professional game developers are tasked to make a video game in 2 weeks, based around a theme, in this case, All Out War. The contest was announced on September 26, 2013 from the Eurogamer Expo in London by Skybound.The Walking Dead Game Jam! Rules Rules:The Walking Dead Game Jam – The Rules *'1. REGISTER:' register the team by 11:00pm/23:00 Pacific Standard Time on 10/2/2013. *'2. SUBMIT:' submit the game by 11:00pm/23:00 Pacific Standard Time on 10/10/2013. *'3. TECHNICAL REQUIREMENTS:' the game must adhere to the following rules: **Your game must be built with Unity. **Provide a web player build with the screen dimensions equal to or less than 800 pixel width and 600 pixel height. **If you want to go smaller, or do a square-shaped aspect ratio, you can as well. **You can use Unity Asset Store assets. *'4. EXCLUSIVITY PERIOD:' Submitted Games will be exclusively playable on Skybound and All Out War Game Jam partner websites for 2 months from launch. *'5. THE THEME + NAMING RULES:' The theme and phrase for inspiration is "All Out War". *'6. NO USE OF THE WALKING DEAD I.P:' No use of The Walking Dead name, characters, stories, art or associated brands. Prizes Prizes for the ten best entrants are following: *Special Walking Dead prizes, including signed books, merchandise and t-shirts. *A full Unity Pro license for each of the 10 winners. *A Steam Greenlight key *Showcasing on TheWalkingDead.com and Gamer Network's trusted game sites. *Winner was picked and endorsed by Robert Kirkman. Judges Judges were:The All Out War Game Jam: Meet the Judges! *Jaz Rignall, Editorial Director, USgamer *Dan Boutros, Games Development and Publishing, Skybound Games *Byron Atkinson-Jones, Founder, Xiotex-Studios *Tadhg Kelly, game designer, producer, writer *Jeffrey Matulef, U.S News Editor, Eurogamer.net *Brady Feichter *Robert Kirkman Contestants Honorable Mentions After two weeks, 139 teams and 70 games, the finalists were:The All Out War Game Jam: The Finalists The Black Death *Developed by Charming Dudes *Members: Richard Matey, Brenton Sewell, Dan Williams, Nicklaus West, Ben Braman *Texas, USA *Genre: 3D First Person Action Black Death looked absolutely stunning, in the same vain as a polished, months in development, major studio game. Unfortunately, its ambition meant it ran too slow on our machines to be enjoyably playable for any extended period of time, and despite the production ambition and polish present in the video, we regretfully had to chop it from the finalists bracket. Laser Kittens *Developed by Humeware *Member: Keith Bradner *Texas, USA *Genre: Kitten-based Tower Defense It had cats in an all out war against mice. It had comedic voice acting and impressive presentation for such a short turn around. Even moreso, its few levels were pretty well-tuned. Well done Keith! The Bickering *Developed by The Grateful Zed : *Member: Scott Washington *California, USA *Genre: Survival-based resource management game Targeting the personal difficulties between people during survival during an all out war as a core mechanic was a brave idea to pursue through its assumed complication. The game was quite difficult to understand and play for us to truly appreciate it beyond the concept, but we felt it worthy of inclusion here. We hope the team takes the idea further! War Of The Words *Developed by Hephaestus Studios *Members: Wyatt Beavers, Jared Gaertner, Evan Pollino, Jason Yeates *Texas, USA *Genre: Rock Paper Scissors First Person Shooter War of the Words is a first person shooter based on the concept of a verbal debate re-imagined as actual warfare. The player chooses one of the three classic modes of persuasion, and uses it in an attempt to ‘persuade’ enemies to their way of thinking. Each mode of persuasion is weak to one mode, strong against one mode, and ties with itself, forming an amusing paper-scissors-rock triangle. Press your advantage against enemies who are easily influenced by your arguments while strategically outmaneuvering those who would out-debate you. Tanxis *Developed by Kingdom of Dunftopia *Member: Ryan Dunfee *Middle Sackville, Canada *Genre: 3rd Person Territory Tug of War Robots fight the wars of the future. AI control systems called N.E.X.I.S. determine the front lines and a stalemate has existed for years… until now. Vehicles of old have been rebuilt and human soldiers are once again taking the field. Push your enemies back. Destroy their forces. Claim victory! Dog in a Mech *Developed by Unicorn Game Collective *Member: Leo Burke *Kansas, USA *Genre: First Person Puzzle Press a bunch of buttons and pilot a genuine mechanized walking tank in Dog In A Mech. In the future, you are a dog. A dog who can sneak around, a Dog who can press buttons. Follow the prompts from your radio assistant to turn on the mech and reign fire upon yer enemies. NAER *Developed by Strange Meta Studios *England, United Kingdom *Genre: Runner with Chaos Management Guide a robot butler to victory against a giant floating cube and it’s slime minions! Tiger Vs Zombies *Developed by The Herd *Members: Memige Den Adel, Rich Bisso, Ryan Duffin, Zach Latta, Mario Lavin, Jordan Lucero, Tomo Moriwaki, Dave Padilla, Olivia Peterson, Hrachia Stepanyan *California, USA *Genre: Third-person Tiger Ass-Beating Simulator So, here’s the deal: Zombies have taken over. And you’re a motherfucking tiger. "Wait, what is a tiger doing in the middle of the city? Did it, like, escape from a zoo or something?" "What? YOU’RE A MOTHERFUCKING TIGER! KILL ZOMBIES!!!!" "Oh, is it a rogue-like or a metroid-vania?" Go fuck yourself! Vanguard *Developed by Obscure Fish *Members: Chris Braithwaite, Jason Wiegele *Wisconsin, USA *Genre: Multi-Genre Chaos Management Welcome to Vanguard! In Vanguard, you are the last remaining hope for the human race. *You fight the invading alien forces on three different fronts. So if the enemies get through on the first encounter, not all hope is lost, as you may be able to get them on the next one! Capitalist Invaders! *Developed by Pixel Comrades *Member: George Bryant *California, USA *Genre: First Person Action Fight evil capitalist robots and harvest their golden innards while protecting the Soviet homeland. First person action with 5 different weapons and full combat system with dodging, defending, and stamina system. Need For Feed: Here Crumbs The Pain! *Developed by Binko and Bonko *Members: John Collins, Dwight Rowland *California, USA *Genre: 3D First Person Action Travel through beautiful meadows as you mercilessly devour different food monsters that are trying to kill you. Gather your silverware as you advance through 8 action-packed levels, and use the right combinations of attacks to dispatch your enemies. Keiron in the Dark *Developed by Poncy Coffee Collective *Members: Kevin Young, Cristian Ortiz *England, United Kingdom *Genre: Third Person Suspense As the world is in all out war against the zombies, smaller towns and villages are getting neglected and being left to fend for themselves. Unfortunately, many of these towns and villages have been completely overrun. As the war against the zombies rages on, the children of the broken villages seek refuge in the outdoors. They can no longer afford to be afraid of the dark. Top 10 Finalists UNHOLY ROBOT WAR! *Developed by Yanki.jp *Member: Juan Rubio *San Francisco, California *Genre: 3rd Person Arena Shooter All Robo Hell has broken loose! It is the last stand for the Robo Diablo. Robo Jesus’s (He-sus) army has come to evict him from the world once and for all. Defend his base and defend his life for the Ultimate Unholy Robo War has come to pass. Are you Robo Diablo enough to stand up to 5 levels of Unholy War? Human Shield: Stop the War! *Developed by Team Human Shield *Members: Mark Reichwein, Graham McRobbie, Federico Sauret, Koichi Yamagishi *Osaka, Japan *Genre: Limb Co-ordination Action! Are you a bad enough president to stop the war? All politicians dream of saving the world, and now they finally can thanks to the brand new limb-coordination action game, “Human Shield: Stop the War”. Last Call Paradise *Developed by Galactic Bits Inc *Members: Markus Nigrin, Martin Schwarz *Idaho, USA *Genre: Strategic First Person Tower Defense Help surviving groups reach the train to… paradise? Equip your towers with sniper ammo, rockets and land-mines. Create clear routes for the survivor groups to run through. Guide them with signal lights, fire rockets at walker groups, place land-mines to keep a passage free in this fast paced FPS variety. Cube’s Clash! *Developed by Z Studio *Members: Ulisses Sousa Dantas, Caio Vinícius Ramos Balducci, Patrick Leandro Maldonado, Ricardo Barcellos Coelho *Sao Paulo, Brazil *Genre: 3D Battle Arena Venture into a table full of food in a crazy war cubes. Choose your mini cube and go to battle! Do everything, throw grenade, shoot, and jump through scenario at high speed, but be careful, because if your cube face is facing the table or if you get out of it, you will die. Good luck and get ready… They’re all at war! Zombie Command *Developed by New Horizon Games *Members: Jacob Williams, Ryan DeGange *Alabama, USA *Genre: Top Down Real Time Strategy You are in command of the most feared and largest scale war of all time – the war on humanity! This is an all out war on mankind, as played out by the undead. The odds never start in your favor, but by being aggressive with your attacks, the tides turn rather quickly. Narrow Path *Developed by Beavl *Members: Fernando Damián Martínez, Damián Matías Troncoso, Nicolás Saraintaris *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Genre: Rogue-like Real Time Strategy “The Narrow Path” depicts an “All Out War” between humans and zombies. But there is a twist…Our main character wants both sides dead so as to start over and repopulate Earth impregnating the three Swanson Sisters he kidnapped! He is a crazy fellow in crazy times. He reanimates corpses and build an army of his own with the aid of a mutant dog. Don’t Make Me Turn This Car Around *Developed by Pixels and Poutine *Member: Simon Préfontaine *Quebec, Canada *Genre: Road Trip Simulator DMMTTCAA is a family road trip simulator. Given that the theme of the jam is “All Out War”, I decided to make a game based on the personal experience I have that is closest to war: long road trips with my brother and sister. The year is 1992. It’s a time before cheap mobile gaming and seat-back television screens, and you’re driving three children home. Do you have what it takes to handle these three terrors? Can you manage their tempers, bladders and appetites without going insane or hitting the ditch? Stop for gas and supplies, or try to speed home? After Us *Developed by David Schneider *California, USA *Genre: Survival First Person Shooter Survive for as long as you can against hordes of the undead. Remember to aim for the head! Revenge in Zombie Town *Developed by Bar Benders *Members: Brad Wilcox, Michael Thelen, Timothy Jett *Tennessee, USA *Genre: Suspense Action Shooter + Driving Slaughter zombies by shotgun or truck as you hunt for your enemies to get sweet revenge. Winner Remember The FallenRobert Kirkman Picks the Winner of the All Out War Game Jam *Developed by Joe and Brad *Members: Joseph Kinglake, Bradley Smith *England, United Kingdom *Genre: Emotional Adventure Discover hidden poppy flowers to honor and pay tribute to the fallen. The game was inspired by imagery from the atomic attacks of 1945 and Chaplins famous speech in The Great Dictator. Built by Joe Kinglake and Bradley Smith over a weekend in approx. 48 hours featuring original assets. Gallery Joe and Brad.png| Joe and Brad Winners ZStudio.jpg| ZStudio Bar Benders.png| Bar Benders Team Human Shield.jpg| Team Human Shield Yanki.Jp.png| Yanki.Jp Pixels and Poutine.jpg| Pixels and Poutine New Horizon Games.png| New Horizon Games Beavl.jpg| Beavl External links *The Walking Dead Game Jam *Play Games References Category:Media and Merchandise Category:Video Games Category:Events